creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Versteckte Todessequenz in Assassins Creed 2
Kennt ihr das? Wenn ein Spiel… Dinge tut? Wenn in ihm Sachen geschehen die Ihr nie zuvor gesehen habt? Ich habe von solchen Sachen gehört. Im Internet verbreiten sich sogenannte Creepy Pasta schnell… Aber ich habe so etwas nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Es ist wohl eine Chance von eins zu einer Million das einem ein gehacktes Spiel einfach in die Hände fällt. Aber wohl eine noch viel geringere das man etwas zu sehen bekommt, wie ich es sah. In jedem Spiel gibt es Teile die nicht eingebaut worden sind, aber deren Code trotzdem noch existiert. Das liegt an einer Mentalität die den meisten Programmierern zu eigen ist. Sie werfen Programmcode nicht gerne weg. Er wird nur… unzugänglich gemacht. Entweder indem die Aufrufe für den Code entfernt werden oder indem er auskommentiert wird. Jede Programmiersprache die ich kenne bietet diese Möglichkeit. Vor den Code wird ein bestimmtes Zeichen gesetzt und dadurch wird er von dem Interpreter oder dem Compiler nicht gelesen. Ich erspare euch die Details, vor allem weil ich selbst zu diesem Thema nicht genau Bescheid weiß. Aber dies bewirkt das der Code zwar weiterhin im Programm bleibt – jedoch nicht in ihm verwendet wird. Aber manchmal geschieht es, dass der Code doch nach außen dring. Und dann geschieht so etwas. Ich mag Assassins Creed 2. Zwar habe ich bis dato nur diesen Teil der Reihe gespielt, aber nur wegen diesem habe ich schon die ganze Saga ins Herz geschlossen. Ich bin begeistert der Story gefolgt, bin in den Katakomben herum geklettert auf der Suche nach den Siegeln, habe die Städte nach den Seiten des Kodex durchwühlt und bin auf jeden Aussichtspunkt geklettert. Es war beim ersten Mal spielen einfach nur großartig. Irgendwann hatte ich das Spiel dann tatsächlich zu 100% komplettiert. Nachdem ich die letzten Glyphenrätsel endlich gelöst hatte und mir DIE WAHRHEIT angesehen hatte, war ich von dem Spiel gesättigt und erschöpft. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich es wieder in die Hand nahm. Da ich an diesem Vormittag nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, meine Prüfungen waren geschrieben und jeder den ich kannte anderweitig unterwegs, startete ich einen neuen Spielstand. Das alte Fieber des Spieles war wieder da und ich spielte über Stunden. Alles lief normal, um die Mittagszeit riefen mich meine Eltern um zum Mittagessen zu kommen. Da ich mich in einem sicheren Hinterhof befand ließ ich das Spiel einfach unpausiert laufen, in dem Wissen das die Truhe in Monterigioni sich in dieser Zeit weiter füllen würde. Als ich wieder an meinen Computer kam, umstand die Spielfigur eine Gruppe Diebe. Nun, wer mit Assassins Creed 2 nicht vertraut ist: Es gibt die Möglichkeit Einheiten anzuwerben, die mit einem Kämpfen oder Wachen ablenken. Eine davon waren die Diebe, die zwar nicht besonders stark waren, jedoch Ezio auf seinem Weg über die Dächer folgen konnten. Ich sah die Diebe etwas verwirrt an, verließ den Hinterhof und stellte fest dass sie mir folgten wie es angeworbene Einheiten nun einmal taten. Das verwirrte mich, da ich derartige Verbündete normalerweise nur nutze wenn es Teil der Mission war. Ich ging etwas durch die Straßen von Florenz, sah auf meinem Kontostand. Er hatte sich soweit ich das beurteilen konnte nicht verändert. Das war wirklich seltsam, normalerweise musste man einen bestimmten Betrag den Dieben zahlen damit sie einen begleiteten. Ich blieb stehen und überlegte. Die Diebe umstellten Ezio wieder, es waren die typischen Soundfiles dieser Einheit zu hören. Ich dachte mir, dass es sich um einen Bug handeln müsste. Auch wenn es mich immer noch wunderte wie ich die Diebe durch bloßes herumstehen bekommen hatte. Ich ließ es aber auf sich beruhen, da ich mir sagte, dass ich das Spiel ja erst einmal wirklich gespielt hatte und deswegen sicher nicht alles darüber wüsste. Ich ging weiter, machte mich auf den Weg zum Campanile di Giotto, welcher mein Ziel gewesen war. Es handelte sich dabei um das höchste mir bekannte Gebäude im gesamten Spiel und der Aussichtspunkt an der Spitze des weißen Turms fehlte mir noch in diesem Gebiet. Auf dem Vorplatz gab ich den Dieben die immer noch um mich herum wuselten den Befehl stehen zu bleiben. Ich hatte keine Lust das sie mir bei dem Aufstieg im Weg herum standen und mich behinderten. Aber vielleicht würden sie, wenn ich wieder unten war, für etwas nützlich sein können. Ich gab ihnen also den Befehl und ging weiter, nur um fest zu stellen das sie mir nicht gehorchten und Ezio weiter begleiteten. Ich versuchte noch mehrmals sie dazu zu bringen stehen zu bleiben und auf mich zu warten. Nach den vielen Versuchen stand ich frustriert unter dem Turm und fragte mich ob ich das Spiel neu starten sollte um die Diebe los zu werden. Aber um mir die Zeit die ein Neustart mit allen Ladezeiten bringen würde zu ersparen entschied ich mich trotz der Diebe den Turm zu besteigen. Der Weg auf das Dach des Nebengebäudes ging schnell und meine kleine Truppe Diebe folgte mir ohne Ärger zu machen. Den Sprung auf den Campanile di Giotto schaffe ich ebenfalls ohne Problem. Dann begann der Aufstieg. Ich drehte mit der Maus meine Kamera perspektive so, dass ich Ezio und die unter Ihm liegende Stadt schön im Blick hatte und lehnte mich zurück. Von meinem ersten Durchgang wusste ich noch, dass der Aufstieg lange dauerte. Ich ließ Ezio weiter nach oben klettern, als ich bemerkte, dass etwas seltsames mit den mir folgenden Dieben vorging. Derjenige von ihnen, der am weitesten hinten war, sprang auf einmal von der Turmmauer ab und stürzte sich in den Tod. Ich konnte ihn auf die Entfernung in der ich mich befand zwar nicht aufschlagen sehen, wusste jedoch durch meinen Erfahrungen mit dem Spiel, dass dieser Fall für einen Verbündeten tödlich war. Da ich nicht viel tun konnte kletterte ich weiter nach oben. Kurze Zeit sprang wieder einer in die Tiefe. Ich schluckte etwas. Zwar war die KI der Diebe was Wegfindung anging nicht das Gelbe vom Ei, jedoch hatte ich derartige Todessprünge im Spiel noch nicht beobachten können. Erneut schob ich das seltsame Gefühl mit der Begründung weg, dass das Spiel erst ein einziges Mal gespielt hatte. Wieder sprang ein Dieb ab. Mir viel auf, dass sie sich nicht einfach fallen ließen, sondern einen regelrechten Wandsprung durchführten. Auch dies hatte ich nie bei Dieben gesehen. Ich kletterte weiter. Auf meinem Weg zu der Spitze stürzten sich noch zwei weitere hinunter. Als ich oben ankam war nur noch einer bei mir. Ich ging langsam auf das Brett zu um den Aussichtspunkt zu synchronisieren und wollte mir die Schatztruhe im Inneren erst danach holen. Der Dieb stand nun auch auf dem Dach, zuckte in seltsamen Bewegungen nach rechts und links. Wieder dachte ich mir, dass dies durch den Glitch dem ich die Diebe verdankte ausgelöst wurde. Der Dieb schloss langsam, immer wieder in eine Richtung ausreißend, zu mir auf. Als ich das Brett erreicht hatte, ging Ezio wie gewöhnlich in die Hocke, ich drückte die Taste um die Syncro zu starten. Die vertraute Musik spielte, es gab eine Kamerafahrt um Ezio herum. Dann geschah jedoch etwas, was nicht normal war. Der hin und her zuckende Dieb lief auf die Planke, schob den bewegungsunfähigen Ezio das Brett hinunter. Ezio stürzte den Turm hinunter, drehte sich wie bei einem gewöhnlichen Todessprung auf den Rücken und streckte die Arme und Beine von sich. Jedoch war nicht der Soundeffekt eines schreienden Adlers zu hören. Nur das Geräusch des Windes. Ich sah den im Bildschirm immer näher kommenden Boden, jedoch stand dort kein mit Stroh beladener Karren mehr in dem Ezio hätte landen können. Am Ende des Falls schlug er einfach auf dem Boden auf. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als aus meinen Lautsprechern ein lautes Knackgeräusch zu hören war. Es kam kein Desynchronisationsbildschirm wie normalerweise im Spiel. Das Spiel zeigte mir nur noch wie Ezio, die Arme von sich gestreckt, auf dem Boden lag. Das Spiel ging weiter. Während Ezio tot, oder zumindest halbtot dalag, gingen die NPC um ihn herum. Sie umgingen ihn zwar wie ein Hindernis, jedoch kam es nicht zu den typischen Reaktionen auf eine Leiche wie wenn der Spieler die Reste einer Wache auf die Straße warf. Die Figuren schienen Ezio keine Beachtung zu schenken und umgingen ihn. Selbst ein Trupp Wachen ging einfach um seine Überreste herum. Währenddessen war das üble Gefühl in meinem Magen zurückgekehrt. Dies war nun nicht einfach nur ein lustiger kleine Bug, dass wusste ich. Ich drückte auf die Aktionsknöpfe und zu meiner Überraschung bekam ich tatsächlich eine Reaktion. Je nachdem welchen ich drückte, zog Ezio ein klein wenig seine Beine ein, öffnete und schloss etwas seine rechte Hand oder bewege unmerklich die linke Schulter. Bei dem Aktionsknopf der den Kopf betraf zog er diesen etwas zurück und stieß einen leisen laut aus. Ich konnte nicht verstehen was genau er von sich gab, aber es klang als würde er unter Schmerzen um Hilfe rufen. Während ich alle möglichen Tasten probierte, sammelte sich unter seinem Körper ein roter Fleck, welcher unverkennbar eine Lache Blut darstellen sollte. Die NPC ignorierten Ezio weiter, wenn jedoch einer von ihnen in den roten Fleck hinein trat, hinterließ er rote Fußabrücke auf dem Boden. Ich probierte weiter, mit jedem Mal, mit dem ich eine Taste drückte wirkte es so als würde Ezio mit jedem Mal ein bisschen Schwächer. Die Blutlache war ab einem bestimmten Grad nicht mehr größer geworden, jedoch verfärbte sich der Boden durch die Fußspuren der NPC immer weiter ins rote. Ich machte weiter, versuchte eine Tastenkombination zu finden die mich vielleicht weiter brachte. Meine Mutter rief irgendwann nach mir, sie wollte zu meiner Großmutter fahren und ich sollte sie begleiten. Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte ich mich daran das Spiel auszuschalten. Einerseits war mir Kotzübel, zum anderen war dort diese morbide Neugierde in mir – ich wollte wissen ob dort noch etwas kam. Ich drückte auf Escape um ins Pause Menü zu kommen, musste jedoch feststellen dass dies nicht funktionierte. Ich sah auf meinen Bildschirm, versuchte alles das Spiel zu beenden. Doch nichts half, ich konnte weiter nur den komplett erschlafften Ezio sehen, der in seinem eigenen Blut lag. Ich dachte daran den PC mit dem Spiel einfach an zu lassen, doch verwarf den Gedanken mit einem Schaudern schnell wieder. Zum einen war all dies ja erst geschehen, weil ich das Spiel hatte alleine vor sich hinlaufen lassen. Außerdem wollte ich nicht dass meine Eltern das Spiel so sehen könnten. Ich entschied mich für den radikalen Weg und zog einfach den Stecker meines Computers. Ich weiß, es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, aber ich war im Stress. Ich blieb noch eine Sekunde sitzen um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen das es aus war. Dann sprang ich auf und lief zu meiner Mutter. Wir verbrachten mehrere Stunden bei meiner Großmutter, in dieser Zeit ging mir jedoch das was ich in dem Spiel gesehen hatte nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich brütete die meiste Zeit über schweigend vor mich hin, bis wir wieder gingen. Als meine Mutter und ich wieder zu Hause waren, ging ich langsam und vorsichtig in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich steckte meinen Computer wieder an und ließ ihn hochfahren. Wären der hochfuhr, dachte ich über meine Entscheidung nach. Ich wollte das Spiel noch einmal starten. Vermutlich würde mein Spielstand eh wieder ganz normal starten und ich konnte einfach weiter spielen, diesen seltsamen Glitch vergessen. Das Spiel startete wie immer, ich übersprang das Intro und wählte im Hauptmenü Spielstand laden aus. Alle Spielstände waren noch genauso da wie das Letze mal. Ganz oben mein 100% Spielstand, darunter der von meinem Vater und dann der in dem sich der Glitch ereignet hatte. Ich ließ ihn laden und erwartete auf dem Vorplatz wo meine Kletterpartie gestartet hatte wieder zu beginnen. Zu meinem Entsetzen tat es das nicht. Anstatt des normalen Ladescreens sah ich nur den grauen Hintergrund des Animus, und immer wieder wie Blitze aufzuckende weiße Lichter. Unwillkürlich wich ich etwas vom Bildschirm zurück, die Übelkeit begann wieder in mir aufzusteigen. Als das Spiel geladen hatte fand ich Ezio genauso vor wie als ich den Stecker gezogen hatte. Ich schluckte, begann aber wieder auf die Aktionstasten zu drücken. Ich fragte mich während ich das tat nach dem warum. Wie konnte das Spiel genau an diesem Punkt neu starten? Wieso war das alles so? Es war von jemandem bewusst eingebaut worden, dessen war ich mir mittlerweile sicher. War dies vielleicht eine Art unbenutzter Game Over Screen? Es war kein Hack, ich hatte das Spiel originalverpackt gekauft und auch nicht von irgendeinem dubiosem Ebay Händler erworben sondern aus meinem lokalen Videospiele Laden. Aber was war es dann? Ich hatte während ich nachdachte meine einzelnen Tasten immer fester und länger gedrückt. Dadurch hatte ich die Adleraugen aktiviert. Ich fuhr zusammen, als ich sah was dort war. Über Ezio schwebte eine Gestalt. Kennt einige von euch den Film Hogfather? Dieses Ding glich einem Revisoren… Aber ich denke die meisten kennen den Film nicht… Es sah aus wie ein grauer, zerfetzter Kapuzenumhang jedoch ohne, dass sich ein Körper darunter befand. Er war ganz leicht durchsichtig und seine Aura schien zu pulsieren. Ich starte perplex auf die Gestalt, nicht sicher ob ich fasziniert oder verängstig sein sollte. „Es ist ein einsamer Platz zum Sterben“ Ich fuhr zurück als ich diese Worte hörte. Es hatte sich angehört als wären die Laute soweit herunter komprimiert worden das sie nichts mehr Menschliches an sich hatten. Auch schien die Audiodatei beschädigt worden zu sein, es klang als wäre sie von einer fast bis zu Unkenntlichkeit zerkratzen CD abgespielt worden. Ich schauderte. Dann jedoch begann sich das Level zu verändern. Ezio stand nun auf einer der Gassen der Stadt. Er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und wirkte fast wie Altair aus dem ersten Teil wenn er bettete. Ich drückte leicht meine W-Taste und tatsächlich ging Ezio langsam vorwärts. Die Straße hatte keine Abzweigungen und kein einziger NPC kreuzte meinen Weg. Ich drückte eine weitere Taste um in den Auffälligen-Modus zu wechseln und so schneller voran zu kommen. Doch dies funktionierte nicht. Ezio ging langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf weiter. Auch die anderen Tasten taten nichts. Ich atmete tief durch und lehnte mich zurück. Während ich Ezio einfach weiter laufen ließ, versuchte ich das was geschehen war etwas zu verdauen. Ezio folgte der dunklen Straße weiter, ich weiß nicht wie lange aber es muss mehr als zwei Minuten gewesen sein. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich merkte das währenddessen die die Straße immer dunkler wurde. Das Abdunkeln ging so langsam von statten, dass es nur dann richtig aufviel wenn ich einige Zeit vom Bildschirm weg gesehen hatte. Irgendwann war der Bildschirm so dunkel, dass ich nur noch Ezios weiße Robe schwach aus der Schwärze ausmachen konnte. Ich ging weiter, nicht sicher was ich am Ende der Straße finden würde. Wenn überhaupt etwas. Ich begann unaufmerksam zu werden, doch dann... Wie aus dem nichts ertönte aus den Lautsprechern ein Schrei. Ich fuhr wieder zusammen. Auf dem Bildschirm hatte sich nichts geändert, Ezio ging einfach weiter. Langsam und bedächtig. Ich keuchte etwas, schüttelte meinen Kopf um den Schreck abzuschütteln. Dann hörte ich eine Frauenstimme reden. Es klang leise und wie aus großer Entfernung. Ich lauschte konzentriert und konnte die Synchronsprecherin von Rosa erkennen. Es war nicht genau auszumachen was sie sagte, jedoch glaubte ich, dass es von dem Punkt im Spiel kam an dem sie verletzt vor den Wachen flüchtete. Ich runzelte die Stirn. An dieser Stelle war ich bis dahin noch gar nicht gewesen. Die Stimme wurde immer leise und es wurde wieder still. Nur Ezios Schritte waren zu hören. Dann begann wieder eine Stimme zu sprechen. Diesmal erkannte ich, dass es Leonardo war. Erneut war seine Stimme kaum zu verstehen, aber ich glaube es war ebenfalls eine Szene aus Venedig, wenn er und Ezio über Teodora sprachen. So ging es weiter, immer wieder waren leise Stimme aus Sequenzen zu hören die ich noch nicht erreicht hatte. Ich hielt einfach nur die W-Taste gedrückt, lauschte und versuchte zu verstehen was auch immer mir das sagen sollte. Immer weiter führte der Weg, irgendwann war zu hören wie Rodrigo Borgia – mittlerweile als Papst – die Messe lass in der Ezio ihn im Spielverlauf hätte angreifen sollen. Dann kehrte irgendwann Ruhe ein. Es wurde lange still, ich dachte schon es wäre vorbei. Dann begann der Ton der Endingsequenz zu spielen. Jedoch waren die Stimmen von Desmond, Lucy, Shaun und Rebekka so verzehrt das sie kaum zu verstehen waren. Ich runzelte wieder verwirrt die Stirn, hielt aber stur meine W-Taste gedrückt und wartete. Alles wurde trotz der vielen Fehler abgespielt. Als es geendet hatte, blieb Ezio ohne mein Zutun stehen. Ebenfalls ohne dass ich eine Taste gedrückt hatte schaltete sich die Adlervision wieder ein. Vor Ezio stand wieder dieses Ding das auch schon da war als er vom Turm gestürzt war. Ich nahm meine Hände von der Tastatur und Maus. Ezio ging weiter langsam auf das Ding zu, je näher er kam stärker und schneller pulsierte es. Die beiden waren sich nun ganz nahe, Ezio war nur noch einen Schritt von dem Wesen entfernt. Dann war Ezios Stimme zu hören. Es waren die letzten Worte die er zu jedem seiner Ziele sagte. Nur war das letzte Wort so unglaublich verzehrt das ich es eigentlich nicht verstand und mir die schmerzenden Ohren zuhalten musste. „Requiescat in …“ Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen